


When the Dust Settles

by one_neet_writer



Series: Neet One-Shots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Once a Handmaiden spoilers, One Shot, Plus Est En Vous Slight Spoilers, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), Varian needs to talk, series finale spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_neet_writer/pseuds/one_neet_writer
Summary: When the dust settles, there are still things to be done and things to talk about.
Relationships: Cassandra & Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Neet One-Shots and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759507
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	When the Dust Settles

“Thank you for the help Varian,” Xavier said with a smile. “I couldn’t have moved all this debris by myself.”

“It’s fine. Besides, I am here to pick up some more materials for the castle,” Varian assured before dusting off his hands. 

Xavier raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest. “Ah, yes. They needed more materials for the castle. You sure you got it?” Xavier asked with uncertainty.

“Yeah!” Varian waved it off with a grin. “I’m heading back to the castle anyway. Rapunzel needs help with rebuilding her room anyways.”

“Did you not also promised to help Feldspar with his shoe store as well?” Xaivier asked a little concern. 

“Of course!” Varian said with a nod before holding off his hand and counted on his hand he people he was helping. “Then afterward, I’m heading to Monty’s and Attila’s shop to help with their equipment that was broken, not to mention there were quite a few houses that were broken as well and I promised to help them. Not to mention, I also planned to help the Princess rebuild her room and help repaving the roads. Oh! And you reminded me-“

Xavier walked over to the young alchemist before placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Are you sure you aren’t pushing yourself? You seem to be doing a lot of work. We are all working to rebuild Corona, but you seem to doing more work than you can handle.”

“Oh! It’s no worry. I got it all planned out,” Varian assured, pulling out his notebook. “See! I kept track of who I promised to help and when I can get to them. Not to mention if I can’t get to help them right away myself, I helped set up rigs to help move the debris and other things they need.”

Xavier had this look on his face before leaning closer. Varian couldn’t help but lean back on instinct with a sheepish grin. 

“Uh, is there something wrong?” He couldn’t help but ask. 

“Have you been sleeping?” Xavier asked 

“Yep!” Varian confirmed with a nod of his head. 

“How long?”

“Uh, a few hours here and there?” Varian thought aloud. In his defense, he took small naps as an energy boost and down multiple energy drinks of his own concoction to help refuel his energy. It was something he had created back when his father was trapped in the amber so he could work around the clock. 

“Varian-“

“Ah! Rapunzel needs these supplies!” Varian scrambled out of the blacksmith before grabbing the wheelbarrow lifting it up with a bit of a struggle. It was heavier than hauling his inventions or crops around, but the castle wasn’t too far away. It wouldn’t be that much trouble. 

“See you later, Xavier!” he waved before he began to haul the cart to the castle despite the fact his muscles were protesting in pain. 

No. He couldn’t stop now.

There was work to do.

With determination fueling his every step, Varian continued onwards to the castle with a wide grin. 

* * *

“I’m back~!” Varian called out as he pushed the cart of supplies to Rapunzel’s room. It wasn’t exactly an easy trek bringing up the supplies up to the Princess’s room considering it was a tower, but he managed. 

He raised an eyebrow before glancing around inside. 

Huh… she wasn’t here. 

“Oh right,” Varian muttered as he stepped inside. “She promised that she was going to help gather motor and other materials to help recement the roads.” 

Varian stepped through the broken wall and out onto the balcony. From here, he could see the setting sun’s rays coming down on Corona. 

The dust had settled on the kingdom, but there were so many things to get done. 

It’s the aftermath that Varian was all too familiar dealing with. The mess and trouble of cleaning and rebuilding. 

Soon, Corona would be back fully on it’s feet…

But there was someone he had yet to see and it was bugging him. No matter where he ran in Corona, he couldn’t seem to locate-

“There you are.” 

Varian jumping letting out an undignified shriek of surprise. He could hear the warm and bubbly laughter as a small smile grew on his face before turning to face with her an even bigger smile. 

“Heya Cassie,” Varian greeted. 

“Hey, Varian,” Cassandra greeted back. 

“I thought you left already,” Varian admitted as he stepped closer closing the distance. “Rapunzel said that you left to go find your destiny.” 

It’s part of the reason why he was running around Corona. He was hoping to catch Cassandra left but he somehow kept failing to find her. 

Yet here he was…

“Well, I still am, but I had something to do before I left,” Cassandra admitted glancing away before giving him a small smile. “You aren’t exactly an easy kid to find you know? I’ve been running around the kingdom trying to find you. You weren’t in Old Corona. That’s when I heard you were in Corona helping out with the rebuilding process, so I had to come back here and look for you.”

Varian blinked for a few moments before laughter began to bubble from his chest as he couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I was looking for you! I’ve been searching all over Corona for you!” Varian couldn’t help but laugh. 

Cassandra blinked before she couldn’t help but begin to laugh as well. 

“Well, funny how I ended back up here,” Cassandra admitted. 

“Yeah.” 

This was the Cassandra he knew and always known. He didn’t like the way his friend was so hurt and distraught. Cassandra was important to him just like Rapunzel, Eugene, and Lance were to him.

Cassandra had gone down a path that left marks on her, but Varian knew she could make it. She was much stronger than him after all.

“There’s something I wanted to talk to you,” Varian said, suddenly feeling more self-conscious about himself. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced off to the side. 

“Actually me as well,” Cassandra admitted. 

“A-Ah you can go-“

“It’s fine. I can wait for you.”

Varian blinked for a few moments taken off guard before a smile grew on his face. 

“Thanks,” he said before wondering how to approach the subject. 

He could see the day flash before his eyes and consequences were still being seen. Actually, it will be seen for weeks. Maybe for months…

And it was his fault. 

“I’m sorry,” Varian apologized before hanging his head. “That day when my gun malfunctioned and misfired? I know it’s late for an apology, but it’s my fault you lost trust in everyone and-“

“That wasn’t your fault,” Cassandra assured with a calm voice. “You didn’t mean it for that to happen.”

“But it doesn’t mean I shouldn’t apologize for it!” Varian said, clutching his chest as it began to feel as if someone was trying to squeeze out all of his oxygen in his lungs. The look on her face when she began to become encase her in the amber reminded him of that very same winter night that sent him running into a blizzard seeking help and led to him turning his back on his friends. Both times, it was his fault and only made things worse... “Th-This mess? I thought I could do something good with the amber and I knew it wouldn’t hurt you because my father was fine once Rapunzel freed him but…”

“Varian!” Cassandra was clutching his shoulders as she stared at him. “What happened… that wasn’t your fault.”

“But!?”

“It’s not your fault Varian,” Cassandra repeated with no room for negotiation. “No matter what happened, it wasn’t your fault. I made a choice despite knowing for a fact that it wasn’t your fault… someone had purposely caused your weapon to malfunction and I’m more upset at that person than you.”

“No no. Nobody was near it. I’m pretty sure of it,” Varian said. 

“Someone had to… I’ve heard your inventions have been working and only had malfunctions when others mess with them,” Cassandra said before letting go with a smile. “But that doesn’t matter now. It’s over and we all need to move on. Whoever did it, it doesn’t matter now.”

“B-But-“

“That means you need to move on too,” Cassandra said. “I may not know who did it or why, but it doesn’t matter. My destiny is not meant to be carved in revenge or darkness. Not anymore. So neither should yours.”

“But, I could do something… to make it up to you,” Varian muttered. He had to clean up his mess again. Since Cassandra was leaving, he needed to make it up to her before she left.

“You’re right. You can do something for me,” Cassandra said as Varian couldn’t help but wince preparing himself for whatever she planned. Was she going to punch him? Or was it worse? Either way, he deserved it. “The path was a dangerous trek and it was a mistake. It hurts… You know how bad it is. So do me a favor and don’t beat yourself up for it. You don’t have to help everyone because you feel it’s your fault. Just do what you can.”

Varian’s mouth opened before he closed it. 

She threw his own words back at him but contextualized it to use about hating and blaming himself. 

A small chuckle escaped his lips before a small smile made it’s way to his face. 

“I guess I could see what I can do,” Varian admitted before glancing at her. “Thanks, Cass.”

“You can call me Cassie. We’re friends, remember?” Cassandra smiled back at him. “Next time I visit, I don’t want to be running around looking for you.”

“I can’t promise that,” Varian smiled back. “Go find your destiny.”

“And you find yours as well,” Cassandra said before turning around and walking out the room before pausing and turning back. “See you, Varian.”

“See ya, Cassie.”

She turned and left just as quickly as she entered. 

Varian reached out a hand before pulling it back. 

No. It’s not like he wasn’t going to see her again. She promised she was coming back.

A smile grew on his face before stepping back outside. He didn’t believe in that destiny stuff, but he did believe that everyone had a place where they were meant… just it takes some time to find it. 

A warm feeling began to surge in his chest staring out at the setting sun. 

* * *

I have made you proud…

Found the answers and set myself free

Don’t you worry, whatever obstacles I face, I will continue on

And I swear right now,

That no matter what the future holds for me

Friends who stand by my side and support me

I will help them all!

Because they… are… family.

**Author's Note:**

> I know Zhan Tiri made the weapon go off, but frankly none of the cast will figure it out. They probably will just think it was another Varian's inventions gone wrong. Even he thought it went wrong. However, there's nothing they can do about it but more on... So yeah, I think this would have been great to see too. Varian never got to apologize to Cass about what happened so I think it's great.


End file.
